<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightmares by TidusLee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158771">Nightmares</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TidusLee/pseuds/TidusLee'>TidusLee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zootopia (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Comfort, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Hugs, Implied WILDEHOPPS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:02:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TidusLee/pseuds/TidusLee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Judy and Nick go out on patrol as newly promoted Detectives when they come across Weaselton stealing a bouquet of flowers from a distressed florist and proceed to stop him. Upon returning the flowers to the owner, Judy finds that Nick knew the florists name before they even interacted with her. </p><p>Nick always said he knew everyone. But he never really mentioned how. When Judy questions her partner on the matter he becomes a bit uneasy. </p><p>Nick seems to be hiding something. But what?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Don’t call me cute!” Judy said half heartedly, as she stopped the car in the middle of the road completely for emphasis. </p><p>“Aw, come on Carrots you know I’m only joking. Plus, I’m sure you know that I don’t mean it as an insult. I mean it as a term of endearment. Like how I use the name carrots, Carrots.” Nick said, wiggling his eyebrows in a flirtatious manner. </p><p>“Pffft-Hahahahaha!” Judy bursted out laughing after trying desperately to hold it in, not wishing to fill the Fox’s already overinflated ego. She also wanted to be angry at the Fox for calling her cute but that stupid eye brow wiggling was just too funny.</p><p> Gods I love her laugh, Nick thought to himself as he took in Judy’s features. Her black tipped ears, her beautiful amethyst eyes, her slick gray fur, and the way her uniform fit her like a glove didn’t hurt either. All these little things about her he noticed and cherished with the utmost care. </p><p>“Alright you dumb Fox, let’s get a move on before-“ </p><p>“Help! Help! That thief stole my flowers!!!” Someone shouted in distress. A Llama about a block away if the look on her face was anything to go by. Just then, running at full speed, away from the scene of the crime, was Weaselton. Nick and Judy both turned to face each other with smirks on their faces, each knowing what the other was thinking. Nick flipped on his raybans, Judy slicked her ears back, and they were off. Weaselton never even knew they were coming. He ran down the street and into an alleyway in an attempt to disappear from the public, though heard the distinct sound of paws hitting the pavement. By the time he looked over his shoulder, Nick Wilde was already hot on his tail. </p><p>“Gah!” He shouted as he picked up the pace. Trying desperately to lose the con mammal-turned cop. Where the hell did he come from?! There weren’t even any cop cars around! Weaselton picked up the pace as he made a left turn down another alleyway. But just as he turned, two big rabbit feet came out of nowhere and jump kicked him in the stomach. Pop goes the Weasel. </p><p>As Nick and Judy approached the petty thief, Weaselton jerked himself up nervously, “Aw, come on guys I’m not even doing anything that bad! It’s just a bunch of flowers! Just let me go!” Weaselton pleaded as he backed up against the wall, cowering a bit. </p><p>“Sorry Weaselton, we’re bringing you in. And just in case you were trying to sell those flowers for drug use purposes, you won’t. They’re just petunias.” said Judy. Weaselton looked down at the stolen flowers in what appeared to be dumbfoundedness. </p><p>“Gah! Should’ve known Nighthowlers would be harder to get these days.” He griped as he crossed his arms in a combination of irritation and resignation. Nick and Judy both laughed and hauled Weaselton back to the car, but made sure to give the flowers back to the Llama that said flowers had been stolen from in the first place. </p><p>“Oh, thank you so much Officer Hopps and Wilde! I wouldn’t have been able to catch that crook on my own! I’m so grateful!” The elegantly dressed Llama exclaimed as she put the Petunias back in a tub filled with a variety of other types of flowers. </p><p>“Not a problem Mrs. Just be sure to pay closer attention to what’s going on around you okay? Can’t have mammals stealing beauties like these.” Nick said as he took a slight whiff from some of the nearby potted Roses. “Take care now, Mrs. Walker.” Nick said as he and Judy marched Weaselton to the car. On their way towards the vehicle however, Judy noticed that Mrs. Walker had a peculiar look of bewilderment on her face. Judy silently contemplated on the reason for Mrs. Walker’s confused look. Her expression didn’t seem to encompass fear or anything akin to it. Also, Mrs. Walker adopted the look only after Nick ended the conversation. Come to think of it, directly after telling her to “take care”, Nick said her name...and that means...</p><p>Nick already knew the flourist’s name before they’d interacted with her. </p><p>“Hey Slick”, Judy piped up.</p><p>“Hey Fluff.” Nick shot back.</p><p>“What was that back there?” Judy asked inquisitively. </p><p>“What was what?” Nick asked, as he rounded the car pushing Weaselton into the back, playing off the question. </p><p>“That!” Judy exclaimed, gesturing towards the Flower Shop. “You knew her name before we even talked to her. At least, it seemed that way.” Judy said, as she too entered the non conspicuous cop car that appeared to be another random vehicle. </p><p>Ever since Nick and Judy had been promoted to detectives, they had a big change in their jobs. For one thing, they often wore civilian clothes while on the job. And for another thing, they drove a new regular looking vehicle that wouldn’t draw attention, seeing as how, at times, they needed to be undercover now that they were detectives. </p><p>“Oh...that...” Nick said, carefully neutral as he spoke. Judy searched his face for some kind of sign as to what he was thinking...and she found it. </p><p>Fear.</p><p>“Nick...are you ok?” Judy asked, concern lacing her voice as she put a paw on Nick's arm in an attempt to comfort her partner and best friend. The inside of his ears looked so pale and he looked spooked...</p><p>Instantly, Nick recovered and shook his head to dispel whatever unpleasant thoughts he was having. </p><p>“But of course Carrots. Why wouldn’t I be?” Nick asked with his smirk back in place as if nothing had happened. Judy paused, she KNEW what she had just seen. Fear, etched across Nick's features in a horrible grimace. She knew that he was putting his mask on. </p><p>“Nick...please...talk to me…” Judy asked softly, almost too softly to hear. Nick quietly stared at the dashboard for a few moments refusing to meet Judy’s gaze. Nick took a few moments to adjust himself, feeling more and more uncomfortable, as what felt like minutes, passed without a word. “Judy...I…” Nick started, as he turned to face his partner. Judy’s eyes had this look to them. An almost pleading look. Begging him to let her help him. Begging him to let her get close to him.</p><p>Begging him to let her in. </p><p>Nick shrugged Judy’s hand off from his arm. “I- I’m sorry Carrots...maybe another time…”. It was true that Judy didn’t know when to quit, but she also knew when not to press Nick further on matters he didn’t want to discuss. With nothing more to say, the unusually downtrodden lagomorph put the car into gear and they drove off.</p><p>……</p><p>After dealing with Weaselton at the station, the Fox and Bunny duo arrived at Nick's residence by the time the sun began setting. Judy pulled into a nearby parking space and after coming to a halt, albeit a bit abrupt and rigidly, put the car in park. Nick looked to Judy and saw the blank looking, borderline depressed, expression on her face. Gods what have I done? She looks miserable. I didn’t want to block her out like that... </p><p>What can I do to make this right?</p><p>“Carrots...you okay…?” Nick asked pensively as he shifted in the car seat. It took several moments but Judy flatly responded in kind with, ”I’ll be fine”.</p><p>Nick didn’t know how to respond to that. <br/>A quick joke maybe? No, not the time or place for it. Maybe something sarcastic? No, that’s uncalled for...especially in this scenario. A hug maybe? Nick decided on a hug. Seeing as how Judy has always been a pawsy mammal. Plus it seemed like she needed it right now.</p><p>Nick unbuckled his seat belt, reached across the car, both arms open wide, and hugged Judy. Willing the hug to encompass and display his care and love for her. At first she was unresponsive. Seemingly trying to resist giving into the hug. But given enough time, she cracked and scrambled to hug him back.</p><p> They stayed like that for a while. For what felt like forever. Hugging each other with all the care they felt for one another. Until Judy broke the silence by teasing Nick with a disapproving tone that was obviously fake, “So this is how you’re gonna get me to feel better every time I get down, huh? Bribe me with hugs? Just like under the bridge?” The same thing that happened on their reunion under the bridge, took place right there in the car. The two friends hugged it out and Judy would laugh as Nick would make light of her being too emotional. Only, this time it was Nick who chuckled at Judy’s antics instead of the other way around. </p><p>“Yep, ‘fraid so Officer Fluff. You’re just gonna have to go crooked cop and accept these hugs of bribery.” Nick said as Judy giggled to herself. They hugged each other for a little longer. Just a little bit longer. Then Nick released Judy from the hug as he prepared to exit the car with an affectionate smile on his face. </p><p>“Oh, wait!” Judy half shouted, as she grabbed Nick’s arm to prevent him from exiting the vehicle.</p><p>“What’s wrong Carrots?” Nick asked in a concerned tone, as he instantly stopped what he was doing, thinking something had gone wrong. </p><p>“I almost forgot to ask you if you wanted to visit Bunny Burrow with me! I’m heading there in a few days for vacation. I’ll be using PTO so I’ll be covered.” At this, Nick smirked wickedly, seeing an opportunity to rib the bunny was always fun. </p><p>“Oh? The infamous workaholic Judy Hopps taking not one, not two, but multiple days off? I never thought I’d see the day.” Nick finished with pleasure, seeing Judy fake pout. Cute Bunny face, he thought to himself. </p><p>“So I don’t take many days off. So what? Just means I strive for excellence!” Judy said. “Unlike some mammals I know.” The Lapine teased back, poking a finger at Nick’s chest while also taking pleasure from Nick’s expression.</p><p>Nick, seeing an opportunity to play along, feigned an expression of hurt and said, “Madam, I’ll have you know that I try my absolute hardest…at doing the bare minimum.” he deadpanned, causing Judy to giggle at the frankness of his admission.</p><p>“Hahahahaha, ohhh, so will you come with?” Judy asked, as she came down from her laughter. </p><p>“Weeeell….” Nick said, as he took a thinking like pose, gazing upwards with a hand placed on his chin.</p><p>Judy examined Nick’s expression, thoughtful as it was, but she still couldn’t tell what he was thinking. If she were being honest with herself, she would think that he’d be on the fence about this. Considering he’s a Fox and how his thought process might work concerning him and anything relating to Bunnies. He was suppressing a smile now. Almost as if he’s already decided and wants to tease the poor bunny via suspense. </p><p>“Mmmmm, yes, I’ll go.” Nick finally answered short and curtly.</p><p>“YES!” Judy straight up yelled as she playfully slugged Nick in the arm. Half out of excitement, half out of affection…and for him even pretending to think about not accompanying her.</p><p>“Ouch! Okay okay, easy energizer Bunny! You got more power in that swing than I care to admit.” Nick said, comforting his bruised arm.</p><p>“Oh, sorry sorry! I’m just...soooo happy you said yes!” Judy voiced as she unconsciously thumped her hind paws against the floorboard in uncontainable excitement. </p><p>“Well don’t get too happy, your family could still tie me to a totem pole and roast me alive just yet.” Nick suggested jokingly.</p><p>“They’re not THAT backwards, slick. Besides, even if they were, I’d stop them waaaaay before it would ever get to that point.” Judy stated confidently, self assured in her physical prowess and tactful verbal skills. </p><p>Nick simply smiled and winked at his partner before exiting the car and heading towards the entrance to his apartment. Judy said her goodbyes to the Fox and proceeded to drive towards her own apartment as the sun began to die down completely.</p><p>….</p><p>“No...no…please...don’t take her...not...no...please! I’ll do anything...no...no...NOOOOO!!!” Nick screamed, sitting up ramrod straight, as he awoke late at night in his apartment from the worst nightmare in all his years of living. It was then that Nick reached up to touch his face and felt something wet. </p><p>Tears.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>